Cousin?
by mystery writer5775
Summary: When Maddie decides Danny has become to juvenile she sends him to live with her nephew who just happens to be Robin of the Teen Titans! But when Danny gets mixed up in Vlad's schemes can family conquer over the double team? With a new chapter at last!
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another story! But this is a full lengh mutli chapter. Now, I would have waited except for I'm bored and I have twenty five pages pre written so I'm pretty safe updating for quite some time. This is just a fun fic that keeps comin around to haunt me and I've had so many people comment on my last one so now I present a much better crossover of the two! And I don't own DP or TT. I just own my imagination. **

Danny groaned as he headed home after a fight with Skulker. He definatly wasn't in a particular hurry considering how angry his parents will be. Ghosts had been attacking left and right that whole week and currently Danny was two hours late past curfew.

He was _definatly _not looking forward to getting home, especially with a very painful gash that ran down is back. He winced again as he caught sight of the house and the dark windows "Mom and dad must be waiting in the dark" he said.

He cringed and flew over to the front door, returning to normal once he was there. He warily opened the front door and walked inside. His heart leapt when he didn't see his parents, maybe they didn't notice. Danny sighed in relief and closed the door.

Slowly he headed up his room, avoiding the creaky step. At the end of the hall his parents room was dark and he could faintly see a huge form lying in bed. Danny sighed in relief and went into his room, slowly closing the door behind him.

Suddenly he tensed as the flashlight turned on, right on him, oh how fate loved to play with him. Danny tensed as he turned around to face his _furious _mother. Weakly Danny let out a small smile "Hi?" he said.

Maddie stormed over and turned on the light "Daniel Jackson Fenton what in the _world _do you think your _doing _coming home this late" she asked angrily.

Danny sighed "I can't tell you" he said in a resigned voice, his parents were too much opposed to his ghost half.

Maddie narrowed her eyes "Danny I really _want _to help you but you've been getting home late _every night _for a _year _and you've been missing school and _failing _when I _know _your smarter than that" she said, her tone begging.

She sighed at Danny's silence, almost a defeated sigh "What am I supposed to do with you?" she asked quietly and resigned.

Danny winced, Unfortunatly that caused him to gasp in pain because of his back. Maddie sighed "What's wrong?" she asked in a quiet monotone.

Danny shook his head "N-nothing" he said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: (Blushes sheepishly while backing away from angry readers) **

**Okay. I realize I haven't been updated but the truth is I kinda forgot about it. I've been wrapped up in trying to finish the HP series before the movie (four chapters left!) that it's been slipping my mind. Not to mention I have work, a development team I'm on, and camp, it's been a bit hecktic. Luckily I got some good news. I swear once the Harry Potter hype dies I'll probably update more. And not only that but I found a beta reader! So you can all give Dannyphantomfreeek a nice thank you! And I swear, absolutely swear I will have the next chapter up sooner. Until then I'll try and hurry to finish the blasted book. I think if I can get rid of my distractions I may be able to finish tonight. In final words. I don't own TT or DP. I just wish there were more crossover fics of this particular group...**

Danny stared blankly out the RV window as his mom drove him to the pickup point where he would meet his cousin, Dick Grayson. He had already informed Sam what was going on.

_Danny walked around his room angrily "I can't believe her, she's shipping me away like I'm some kind of freak to her!" he said into his cell phone. _

_He tossed some clothes into an open travel sack. On the other line Sam gave an exasperated sigh. "Danny she just wants to know what's wrong, if you would just tell her-" she said in frustration. Danny scowled "I am not telling that person anything, if she wants to ship me away to my cousin, then fine! Even after everything I've done for her!" he said, his voice revealing his desperation._

Danny sighed, his mother remained silent, but it wasn't the disappointed silence it was more of the hurt silence.

_Sam let out an angry groan. "Danny, don't even start, if you would've told her then this wouldn't have happened! So you're just as in the wrong!" she shouted before hanging up. Danny's eyes flashed dangerously as he hung up and threw his phone into his travel pack before burying it with clothes. _

His mother pulled off the road to a bench in the middle of a desert. For a moment both figures remained still, not even a breath occurred. Finally Maddie turned her eyes, swollen from tears, towards her son's lifeless ones "We're here" she said quietly.

_Danny picked up a picture of him and his mom after the DALV incident, for a moment his heart seemed to melt before he remembered what he was doing. Instantly his face hardened and he threw the photo in the trash. _

Danny turned away from his mom, they were both standing outside "Bye Danny, be good" she whispered, putting her hand on his shoulder. Danny scowled and tore from her grasp "I thought that was impossible!" he snapped. More tears tugged at Maddie's eyes.

_Danny went through his room, already done packing. He took every single photo with his mom and threw them in the trash. Soon it was full of them. _

Danny stared blankly as the RV drove away from him, leaving him alone in the desert to wait for his cousin. He sat on the bench and remained still, occasionally using his ice powers to keep him cool.

_Danny quickly scribbled a note to Jazz, hoping that she could change their mom's mind. She knew why he had to break the rules. He silently went ghost and phased into her room, laying the note next to her pillow. _

Danny saw a dust cloud heading towards him and he picked up his travel sack, erasing the memories from his mind. He closed his eyes in anger as the person pulled up on a motor cycle before he could see them. He took a deep breath, trying desperately trying to gain control of his emotions "Danny Fenton?" a voice asked.

Danny's eyes shot open and instantly widened in temporary surprise at the person in front of him. Then he snorted "Oh. Let me guess, my mother had someone good at handling a juvenile teen take me to my cousins house?" he asked sarcastically. The teen laughed "Nope" he said. Danny narrowed his eyes "Then why are you here, if my memory serves me correct, you are Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, and yet here you are in the middle of the desert talking to a boy who's not even worth a cent to his own parents." He snapped bitterly. Robin winced "Well, for one, I do have another identity that my aunt doesn't know about. Dick Grayson at your service" he said with a small smile. Danny shot him a look and glanced around. "Now where's the hidden camera? Where are there people waiting to tell me it's a joke?" he grumbled. Robin sighed and motioned for Danny to get on. "Just get on, and don't worry, you're my cousin so I'm not going to treat you like a prisoner, you're just going to be a guest." he said. Danny sighed but climbed up behind Robin on the motorcycle. Danny let his stony demeanor slip just a bit as they took off out of the desert.

**Line break**

Danny took in a nervous breath as the two entered Jump City "Now remember Danny, in Jump City and with the Titans I'm just Robin, and stay in the tower at all times" his cousin said.

Danny rolled his eyes, 'S_ome way to treat a guest.'_ Suddenly he gasped, impressed as he caught sight of the Titan Tower that towered over the water. Robin took a sharp turn to the right and into a small ally. He stopped by a dead end and grinned as he put his hand on a seemingly random brick. Danny's eyes widened in surprise as a small voice spoke "DNA match confirmed, welcome Robin" it said. Danny let out a startled gasp as the wall disappeared and Robin flew through the opening. They traveled underground for a few moments before arriving in a huge underground parking lot.

Despite himself Danny smirked "Tucker would love this place" he muttered to himself. There was techno stuff all over the place "Who's Tucker?" Robin asked casually. Danny's face hardened for a second before swiftly returning to a more at-ease look. "Oh, he's a friend" he said lightly, he still wasn't sure he could trust Robin despite him being a Teen Titan.

Robin gave him an odd look but motioned for Danny to follow him up some stairs. Danny quickly obliged and he followed the teen through many complicated halls and finally they reached a small door that was blank.

Robin flashed an apologetic smile as he opened it to reveal a small and plain blue bedroom "Sorry it's so small, but I don't want the other Titan's knowing about this yet so if you could…" he started. Danny flashed a small smile "Remain incognito? It's my middle name" he said slyly.

And then he entered the small room that held only one bed and a dresser "And this room is pretty nice actually" he said.

He had stayed in much worse when in Walker's jail. Robin's eyes widened in surprise "You are nothing like how your mom described you" he said.

Danny shrugged, finally letting go of the built up tension "My parents don't know me." he simply stated.

Robin looked puzzled at that but shrugged and left the room, leaving Danny to get settled in.

**Line break**

Robin felt nervous all throughout dinner, he didn't know why but he had a feeling his cousin had to be kept secret. It was sort of like some creepy ominous feeling that builds up until it gets to be too much. All through dinner he kept imagining he saw Raven's eyes on him, eyeing him like a hawk whenever he wasn't looking.

After dinner he discreetly grabbed a plate of pizza and slipped out of the kitchen. He traveled through the maze like hall till he reached Danny's room which was in an isolated part of the tower. No one really bothered to go to because of all the extra effort involved.

He slipped into the room and gave a slight start to see Danny meditating on the floor "You meditate?" he asked. Danny grinned and opened his eyes "Helps calm my nerves, proves useful to do during the school year" he said.

Robin chuckled and held up the plate along with a can of soda "Hungry?" he asked. Danny shrugged "Set it on the dresser, I'd rather finish meditating first" he said easily. In truth he didn't want to deal with the awkwardness. _'Besides, what Robin doesn't know won't hurt him… right?'_ Robin smiled and walked out of the room, carefully closing the door behind him. He then walked down the hall, not noticing the dark shadow that materialized just outside of the door he had just exited.


	3. Chapter 3

**So I've had this done for forever but I sent a copy to my beta and I don't know if he didn't get it or what because he hasn't answered back yet though the computer says it was checked. Then again I might not have recieved the corrections. Whatever the case I've been itching to release this for a month and had to do this! I'm sorry Dannyphantomfreeek! I don't own TT or DP.**

Raven cocked an eyebrow as she watched Robin turn the corner, he had been in that room and talking to someone. Not to mention he had been shifty all throughout dinner and Raven could sense another person on the other side of that door.

For a moment she thought it had something to do with Slade before she realized it was a teenage boy. Briefly Raven tried to decide what to do before she decided might as well see what's inside and get it over with.

Cautiously she opened the door and peeked inside. A raven haired teen was calmly meditating on the floor "You might as well come in" he said, much to Raven's surprise.

Raven opened the door and walked in. Danny opened one eye and smirked before closing it "Let me guess, Raven of the Teen Titans is wondering why I am here" he said.

Again Raven was surprised "Impressive, not many people can do that on the first try" she said.

Danny sighed and got up, brushing out his pants "Lets just say I'm gifted at determining what some one wants in a quick situation" he said.

He had to use the technique a lot to determine between good and bad ghosts. Raven crossed her arms and leaned against the now closed door "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

Danny winced slightly and Raven felt some feelings of sadness and regret "My mom and I had a fight and it ended with her sending me here to stay with Robin so he could keep an eye on such a 'juvenile' teen" he said.

Raven felt a slight twist to the truth but accepted it "You don't seem that bad to me" she said.

Danny chuckled lightly "That's what Robin said" he told her lightly.

Raven tilted her head "So why are you in here?" she asked, wondering why Robin hadn't told the others.

Danny shrugged "Robin wants me to stay incognito for a bit" he said.

Raven smiled lightly, she could get along with this kid. Raven then sighed "Well, I had better go before the others start wondering where I've gone" she said.

Danny nodded "Well then you'd better not keep them waiting" he said.

Raven smiled lightly at him before taking the same exit Robin did. Briefly she turned back to look at the door with one question on her mind, why did his mom think he was a bad kid?

_**Line break**_

Vlad Plasmius walked down the walk way with careful steps, a cruel smile on his lips. At the end was a figure half hidden in shadows "You asked me to meet you here for what importance?" Slade asked carefully.

Vlad smirked evilly "I have but four goals in life. One of them is to get the woman of my dreams son to become my apprentice. I believe you can help" he said.

Slade shot him a hard look "Why do you think I would help?" he asked.

Vlad's smirk widened "You see. The boy I'm after is called Daniel Fenton. However he is a half human half ghost hybrid. Second one after myself and also the last. I have been using my advance wealth to spy on him and recently learned some new information. Daniel likes to play hero and his parents mistook the signs and sent him to live with a cousin. A cousin who happens to live at Titan Tower" he hinted.

Slade tensed, curiosity clearly over powering him "Who is his cousin?" he asked.

Vlad's smirk twisted into a cruel smile "Robin" he said quietly.

Slade nodded "I'm listening" he said, his attention fully on the man.

Vlad nodded in satisfaction "I have a plan that could gain us both Daniel, and Robin. They are family so what would happen if we say…tore them apart?" he asked.

Slade remained quiet, thinking. Taking that as a continue Vlad began talking again "I believe if I went in, pretending to be your apprentice along with my own personal apprentice, Danny Phantom, who is Daniel's little alter ego, we can sow the seeds of mistrust. And not only that but I have virtually the entire ghost zone under my thumb.

"I can easily make it seem as though Daniel is causing a number of crimes and leading a band of evil ghosts. However, there is a chance that Robin and Daniel could make it through this so I propose that if this fails we go for a full frontal assault. At the moment Daniel is injured by one of my minions and it should make him an easy target. And I've heard wonders on Robin's chivalry.

"If we hold Daniel for ransom we can lure him into a trap" he finished.

Slade began pacing thoughtfully, his mind going through the possibilities. He then looked at Vlad "You know how to play this game well" he commented.

Plasmius merely smiled evilly "I am merely a master of chess and know how to back my opponent into a checkmate" he said.

Slade nodded in agreement "And when should this plan be implemented?" he asked.

Vlad's eyes blazed in feral challenge "Immediately"

_**Line break**_

Danny's eyes shot opened at the alarm that blared through the tower. It was probably about morning, or night still, he wasn't sure. Danny pondered a moment on what he should do, should he go and try to help?

After about a minute he made up his mind and allowed the twin rings to flow along his body. He grinned slyly as he fazed through his roof as Danny Phantom. Invisibly he combed the building until he found the five Titans gathered in a huge living room.

Robin was typing something on the computer. Soon he pulled up a screen that showed a figure terrorizing the city. Danny had to work hard to hold back a gasp at the sight. Plasmius was terrorizing down town Jump City.

Danny carefully studied the Titans before discreetly fazing out of the tower and heading towards the area where Plasmius was. It was simple to find the location due to all the screaming. Danny instantly spotted his target and he flew at top speed at the elder halfa.

Plasmius flew backwards in shock at the sudden appearance. Then he froze as he spotted Danny, slowly an evil grin slid onto his face "Finally" he said quietly.

Danny flew at him once more only to be stopped when Plasmius grabbed him and shocked him. For a moment Danny stayed in the air, slightly dazed. He was interrupted when the five Titans appeared and knocked both halfa's into a wall.

Danny stayed still, trying to get his head to stop spinning while Plasmius floated up to face the young heroes "Well you five are even weaker than what Slade said" he taunted.

Instantly the five tensed "What do you know of Slade?" Robin asked.

Plasmius sneered "What wouldn't I know, I am his newest apprentice" he said. Suddenly Danny flew out from where he was and floated in front of Vlad, he recognized the name and wasn't sure if he should risk an attack.

The elder halfa grinned evilly "And may I introduce my apprentice, Danny Phantom?" he asked.

Danny's eyes widened "What, I'm not…" he never got the chance to finish.

Instantly the two halfa's were attacked by four of the five Titans. Vlad turned to Danny with an evil smile "Be a good boy and take care of them for me?" he asked.

Danny stared wide eyed and deflected an attack from Starfire as Vlad merely teleported. Danny felt fear overwhelm his heart as the Titan's surrounded him "Some cousin" he muttered to himself as Robin tossed a birdang that went harmlessly through him.

Danny smirked in triumph as the teens stared in confusion. Unfortunatly when he noticed the black shield surrounding him it was to late. He tried to turn intangible to get out but found he couldn't. His energy slowly drained out of his body and he decided to grasp plan B.

Swiftly he took a deep breath that was unleashed in a giant wail which in retrospect was small for him, giant for the Titan's. The shield instantly vanished and the Titan's smashed into various buildings, falling unconscious on impact.

All except Raven who seemed to have vanished all together. Danny slowly floated to the ground and sunk to his knees in exhaustion. A bone chilling laugh cut through the silence that surrounded the area. The younger halfa winced as his archrival appeared once more with an evil look upon his face.

Danny growled as he floated up towards Robin "Don't touch him" he snarled.

Vlad smirked "And what can you do? Your weak, and now the Titan's will believe your evil" he taunted.

Danny scowled and launched an ecto blast that caused Vlad to stumble in surprise. The elder halfa shot at stunning speeds and grasped his younger opponent around the neck. Danny struggled to breath "You know Daniel, the dark side can have so many benefits if you would just consider it" he said tauntingly.

Danny scrabbled at the strong hands around his neck, trying to get free from the choke hold "Not…a…chance" he managed to choke out.

Vlad growled and tightened his grip on the young Halfa's throat. Danny desperately tried to take a breath but found he couldn't even gain a little. Black began to surround the sides of his vision and he felt a tingling feeling surround him.

His eyes snapped open as he suddenly found himself out of Vlad's grip and laying on the ground. Hoarsely he took deep breaths as he coughed, trying to refill his lungs with air "You won't harm him any more" a voice called.

Weakly Danny looked up and saw Raven standing in between him and his elder opponent. Instantly he knew she had teleported him away. Danny gasped as he touched his bruised throat. He looked up at the sorceress in shock, though he was still to weak to move "Thanks" he whispered hoarsely.

Raven gave him an un-Raven-like smile "I couldn't let you get killed for us could I?" she asked.

Danny smiled weakly "It still means a lot" he told her.

Raven remained silent as she glared at Vlad who was looking at her in curiosity "So you are the all powerful gem? I would have thought you would have been a bit more than a pathetic teen" he said.

Raven raised an eyebrow "So you truly have been with Slade, but give him my message, if he wants either the Titan's or this teen then he should probably send someone more competent" she said.

Vlad let out a small snarl while Danny couldn't help but smirk at his opponents predicament. Danny weakly tried to struggle to his feet "And Plasmius?" he called, his eyes blazing.

He tenderly grabbed his soar throat before turning to the enraged Halfa "Get a cat" he said casually. Vlad's fists blazed red as he teleported away. Raven turned curiously towards Danny to see that he had vanished. For a moment she remained still, thinking about what happened.

Suddenly a lightning flashed overhead and rain began to pour. Raven sighed as she went to wake her friends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about how mixed up that was. my dad just updated the computer and the poor thing is having trouble adjusting. Anyways, this should be better.**

Danny floated over the water with the rain stinging his back. He felt exhausted but he knew he had to beat the Titan's to the tower because Robin would most likely check up on him when he got home.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he phased into the tower and turned intangible in a bathroom so that the water ran off of him.

He then phased into his room and changed back as he laid on the bed, falling asleep the moment his head hit the pillow.

line break

Robin groaned as he and the other Titan's arrived back at the tower. Instantly they all, minus Raven who stood, collapsed on various couches. After a minute Robin turned tiredly to the amused sorceress "So what exactly happened? Did you defeat that weird kid?" he asked.

Raven leaned against a wall "Well after you guys were knocked out I teleported off to the side to see what happened and that first person came back" she told him.

Robin's eyes darkened "Let me guess, he congratulated his apprentice on a job well done and you stopped him from taking us?" he asked darkly.

To the Titan's surprise a smirk rose on Raven's face "Actually he tried to kill the kid" she said casually.

The others stared at her in shock "Why would the person of evil kill his partner in evil?" Starfire asked.

Raven pushed off the wall "Because the kid wasn't his apprentice, it was probably a frame up" she said.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes "Yeah right, why would someone frame their partners?" he asked.

Cyborg rolled his eyes as well "Sorry Beast Boy but your best just not talking" he said.

Robin ignored them "It was probably a stage set up to make us think he was good" he said.

Raven narrowed her eyes "Actually the older guy went to grab you but the phantom guy shot a green blast at him. Older guy goes towards him, Plasmius he called him, and just starts choking him and told him the dark side had more benefits if he would consider it" she said.

The other teens gaped at her for a minute "I need to think" Robin said before leaving. At first he made it look as though he were heading towards his room but after a while he turned a different way, heading towards his cousins room.

He knocked softly and when no one answered he cautiously opened the door. Inside he saw Danny completely wiped out on the bed.

Robin raised an eyebrow as he checked his watch, it was now ten in the morning. he looked back up at the teen in confusion before shrugging and leaving, missing the beads of sweat that had begun to slide down Danny's face as his temperature began to rise.

line break

Raven knew where Robin had gone to 'think'. He had gone to that strange boys room. Curiosity overcame Raven and she too headed in that direction. She hid as Robin left the room looking puzzled. Puzzled she entered and saw what was the reason for puzzlement, their strange guest was out like a rock.

Suddenly Raven felt that something seemed off about how he was. Cautiously she walked closer to him. It was then she felt how the closer she got the hotter the air felt. She also noticed beads of sweat dripping down his face. Raven rolled her eyes "Great" she muttered.

Swiftly a black circle surrounded her as she teleported. She took a gamble and arrived in Robin's training room and sure enough he was destroying the punching bag with furious kicks and punches.

He didn't even notice Raven until he was frozen in a black shroud. Raven released him and he turned to her with a wary expression "Yes?" he asked.

Raven sighed "I know about your guest Robin, and I just went to check on him, he's running a fever" she said.

Robin groaned "So what do we do?" he asked.

Raven sighed "I can reduce the fever if it gets worse but all I can say is wait for it to pass" she said.

Robin nodded "Alright, but please don't tell the others" he said.

Raven folded her arms "Depends, who is he?" she asked.

Robin sighed "Promise not to tell anyone at all, not even the team?" he asked.

Raven sighed in frustration but nodded "He's my cousin" he revealed.

Raven rolled her eyes "Yeah right" she said.

Robin shrugged "What ever" he stated before leaving.

_**Line break**_

Danny's head burned when he came to, it felt as though his whole body was on fire. He groaned as he realized his mistake of flying through a storm.

With a shaky hand he lifted his hand to his forehead and used his ice powers to cool himself down.

He had a fever a few weeks ago and found that it helped, but then it was from a results of Klemper and a water fountain. Danny shivered and quit using his powers

He then snuggled into the bed, might as well get comfortable, he had a feeling he would be there for a while.


	5. Chapter 5

**First off, I combined the next two short chapters to make a long one. Second, right now my job is very stressful and my nerves are currently shot down to the point where it hurts to breath. I'm tired, frustrated, stressed, and a close to a nervous breakdown. I'm currently torn between laughing hysterically and crying. Not to mention we have some people staying with us who are complete freeloaders who eat everything in sight and stay up till five in the morning being loud and rambunctious. So I'll give everyone a single warning. Anyone else asks for an update and I will feed them to Cyborg's cannon or my dog, your choice. Feel free to do flames because I'll just use them to throw at my boss. But now on a kinder note I have a question. I'm going to take a tally. Who do you guys want Danny to end up with? I have several ideas and can take it either way. Just say whoever you think. **

**And remember, flames are being used towards my boss.**

**Don't own DP or TT**

Robin took a deep breath as he entered the living room of the large tower. He had to announce on whether Phantom was good or not. The Titan's all turned to look at him, forgetting what they were doing "So what's your decision on the Phantom?" Cyborg asked.

Starfire nodded eagerly "Is he to be called friend Phantom? Or is he bad like Slade?" she asked.

Robin sighed and gave them a weak smile before becoming serious "He is not our friend" he said, much to the others surprise.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow "But why?" he asked.

Robin sighed once more "We can't take chances, we won't attack but we won't give him the benefit of the doubt, always be on defense" he told them.

Warily they exchanged looks before nodding. Unfortunately further talk was interrupted by an alarm going off. In confusion Cyborg got up and checked his computer. A look of shock passed his face "Guys, we might have a problem" he said.

The others ran up to see several objects coming towards them that had a strange glowing substance around them. Robin looked at his team "Up for a fight?" he asked.

_**Line break**_

Danny sat up in shock as his ghost sense went off "Not here, not now" he whispered.

With a groan Danny struggled to lift himself up as the familiar rings slid along his body. With a effort he struggled to turn intangible and float invisibly to the living room where he leaned against the door, remaining invisible.

He withheld a groan at the sight of Skulker leading several ghosts through the window to look at the Titan's in an amused way "Well if it isn't the Titan's" he said.

Robin grabbed his bo staff and watched the ghost warily "What do you want?" he asked cautiously.

Skulker grinned evilly "We want Slade's now second apprentice, Danny Phantom" he said.

Danny narrowed his eyes angrily but didn't say anything, hopefully the Titan's wouldn't buy into it "We won't house any one who associates with Slade, especially Phantom" he growled.

Danny sighed sadly and Raven turned to him, eyes widening in surprise. Skulker laughed "But Phantom is here" he said easily.

Danny growled and launched an ecto blast at Skulker "Who told you to tell that lie? Plasmius?" Danny called out.

The Teen Titan's turned to him angrily as Danny struggled to walk forward "I have a message for Vlad, back off _now_" he said angrily.

Skulker grinned and with swift movements he launched an ecto blast at Robin. Danny let out a shout of alarm and used the remainder of his strength to soar over at top speeds and push a startled Robin out of the way.

Danny let out a gasp of pain as the blast connected with his chest and tossed him into a wall. Instantly his back felt as though it were on fire but he ignored it. The ghosts laughed evilly as they vanished while the Titan's surrounded Danny.

Robin held out his staff "Phantom we are to take you into captivity for associating with Slade" he said.

Danny groaned as the rings started trying to appear around his waist "Some cousin you are" Danny muttered to Robin as the rings finally slid along his waist as he slid unconscious.

Robin stared in shock at the sight of his cousin laying there while his bo staff dropped to the floor. Everyone turned to stare in shock at Robin "Dude that's your cousin?" Beastboy asked.

Robin stayed silent for a minute before turning and walking angrily towards the training room "No, he's not my cousin. Take him to the holding cell we used for Raven during the Trigon incident, make sure he can't get out" he ordered.

Nervously the remaining Titan's exchanged glances before turning to the unconscious raven haired teen who shivered as if cold.

_**Line break**_

Robin watched his so called cousin sleep on the cot in the room, he still hadn't woken up and Robin had kept watch after a small training session. The boys breathing was harsh and he continued to shiver "I don't think this is right" a voice said.

Robin looked over to where Raven watched "He is Slade's apprentice, he attacked us" he said.

Raven sighed "In reality didn't we attack first?" she asked.

Robin remained silent "And he did take that blast for you making it so he would be caught" she reminded him.

Robin turned to her "Think, he was probably doing that to fool us" he said angrily.

Raven's eyes flashed "Robin this boy is your cousin, and he is sick do you really want to keep him like this?" she asked.

Robin sighed "If you think he is so good then go to his home, Fenton Works in Amity Park. Address is on my computer, look in his room for anything that could help him. I need facts, proof that he's good. If there is any chance he could turn on us it could be disasterous" he said.

Raven sighed but vanished into the dark. When she was gone Robin turned once more to watch as his cousin finally opened his eyes with exhaustion shining through. He watched warily as his cousin shivered and let out a gasp of pain.

Robin tensed as Danny lifted a blue hand to his forehead and seemed to relax visibly before Danny tensed up. Danny let out a small groan and sat up with a lot of effort "Oh great" he muttered.

Robin tensed as he removed a small item from his pocket. Visibly he relaxed when he saw it was simple bandage wrap. Danny then struggled to remove his shirt and Robin felt queasy at the gash down his back as Danny removed the bandage, quick to replace them with the new.

With a sigh Danny replaced his shirt before collapsing back on the bed, exhausted. Robin narrowed his eyes in anger "what are you up to?" he whispered.

_**Line break**_

Raven sighed as she found herself in a blue room with rockets all over "An astronaut, great" she said tonelessly.

Her eyes widened in surprise as the door began to inch open. Raven swiftly turned hid in the shadows and watched curiously as an older woman walked in looking exhausted. The woman looked around in guilt and slowly went over to sit on the bed, silently outlining the rocket on it "Danny" she whispered.

Raven raised an eyebrow as the woman froze at the sight of a small book with a symbol. Raven instantly recognized it as Danny's ghost symbol and she couldn't understand the woman's anger that lit up in her eyes. She picked up the book and looked at it, her face darkening at every page.

Raven jumped as she tossed the book "Darn it Danny, why do you and Jazz insist on supporting that evil ghost?" she asked the air angrily.

Raven watched curiously as she stormed out of the room, only too have a young teen slip in. The teen sighed "I know your there" she said softly.

In surprise Raven came out of the shadows "How did you know I was here?" she asked.

The girl sighed "I'm friends with a ghost and he taught me how to use more senses then just my eyes" she explained.

Raven raised an eyebrow "Friends, or brother and sister?" she asked.

Jazz stared at her in shock "You know about Danny?" she asked.

Raven sighed as the girl began to look nervous "What's wrong? Is he okay? Is he hurt? Please don't tell me he didn't get himself hurt, especially after the last fight" she said, near to a breakdown of nerves.

Raven sighed "In order he is okay, but he was captured by the Teen Titan's under the presumption of being Slade's apprentice. He is sick with a cold from flying through a storm, and what last fight?" she responded.

Jazz groaned "How in the world do you mistake him for being an evil apprentice? Being evil is something he literally had to fight tooth and nail to avoid, it nearly cost me, my family, his best friends, and our vice principal our lives so that he _wouldn't _be evil" she said furiously.

Raven looked slightly taken back at that information "Not to mention he stays up all night making sure ghosts don't take over the world, which, might I mention, lead to a very painful injury because one of his enemies is desperate to the point of just killing him!" she said, barely managing to keep her voice down.

Raven thought "I know that your brother is good because he saved me and Robin, Unfortunatly Plasmius framed Danny as being Slade's apprentice and when involving Slade Robin gets a bit…_crazy_. I want to help Danny out but I need solid evidence that even Robin can't contradict in order to help him be set free" she said quietly.

Jazz froze in the middle of anxious pacing, staring at the demon sorceress in a mixture of shock and gratitude "I'll be right back" she said quietly.

Raven watched curiously as she ran off out of the room. After a minute she came back holding a large photo album. She then walked to the middle of the room and lifted up a loose floor board and pulled out two more albums "Danny's two best friends and I keep track of what Danny does, they record every fight, power, training and stuff while I cut out every single news clipping for even the small stuff such as helping a cat out of a tree" she said.

Then she sighed as she caught sight of a garbage can full of pictures "Unfortunatly he tore up any involving mom" she said sadly.

Raven smiled "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" she said.

Jazz gasped as the papers began to glow black and repair themselves and going back into the book. Jazz smiled gratefully and then got out a few more objects such as an odd looking stress ball, a small helmet, and a letter.

She handed them to Raven "that's a specially designed ball for Danny to practice his ecto and ice blasts, it can't be destroyed by ghost energy. And the helmet is a virtual training program my dad made. Tucker programmed them to work together but only him and Danny know how it works. And last is a letter mom had wrote to Danny but never had the courage to send" she said.

Raven smiled slightly at the girl as she took the items "Danny will be fine, thanks for the help though" she said before vanishing.

In seconds she landed in front of Robin who was still watching Danny. Innocently she held up the items "The books are for you, everything else is for him from his sister" she said emotionlessly.

Robin sighed as he grabbed the books. He shot a cold glare down at Danny who was looking around curiously "Give the items to him but don't let him out" he said.

Raven sighed as he stalked off. After rolling her eyes she went over to the door and opened it. Danny looked at her stiffly, clearly looking better. Raven sighed and held up the items "Your sister wanted me to give these to you" she told him.

Danny smiled weakly and walked over and grabbed the items. Raven closed the door but stayed inside, watching the boy curiously as he looked at the envelope holding the letter. He noticed her standing there "What? Did Robin send you down here to make sure I don't do anything evil?" he asked icily.

Raven shook her head "Nah, I just feel like being here and you might want to be nice considering I'm the only one who truly believes you" she told him, her tone also icy.

Danny blushed and looked down. Then instead of replying he looked down at the envelope and opened it, grabbing the letter gently. Raven watched curiously as he scanned the letter, his eyes revealing emotions such as rage, confusion, regret, and even some happiness.

Once he was done he sighed in relief "Looks like mom is starting to come around" he said lightly.

Raven looked at him curiously "Can I see?" she asked. Danny shrugged and handed her the letter. Raven raised an eyebrow as she read:

__

Danny,

Look, I'm sorry for not trusting you but there are sometimes you just act so strange, as though your hiding something big. Danny I know that whatever your doing is probably not good for your health, don't think I haven't noticed the exhaustion and injuries. Please Danny I want my little boy back, I want the person I came home with Colorado with. You seemed happy and it was as though I had my Danny back because you just grew up so fast. Please Danny, I just want to help and I will help you through every single trouble you face, all you have to do is trust me. Please Danny.

Mom

Raven looked at Danny who was looking at the floor. Wordlessly she handed the letter back to him "I haven't told them" he said quietly.

Raven raised an eyebrow "Who have you told?" she asked.

Danny sighed "My two best friends were their when it happened and Jazz found out on her own, I almost told another good friend of mine but lets just say she wouldn't be to thrilled, and neither would my parents" he said quietly.

He then caught sight of the titan girls confused face "My parents hunt ghosts, imagine if they found out that their son was the very thing they wish to tear apart molecule by molecule and then study the remains? Or my almost girlfriend Valerie, I wanted to tell her so badly but a ghost attacked and Unfortunately her and her dad were in the cross fire and she lost everything and blames me, not only that but I had to reveal her to her dad to save her life but she doesn't get that, and had to destroy her suit to save her but she stills thinks I was trying to destroy her" he said, a hint of desperateness growing in his voice.

Raven sighed and then a small smile crossed Danny's face "And just for the record, tell Robin that next time he decides to believe the enemy over family, try not believing the bitter, lonely, single, fruitloop, dude in need of a cat" he said lightly.

Raven rolled her eyes "I'll make sure to tell him" she said before making the doors slide open and leaving.

What she missed though was Danny's hand going intangible as he moved his hand through the wall, basically showing that the room was useless against him.


	6. Chapter 6

**What do you know! I'm alive! Heh. So yeah, my laptop kinda stopped working...and a week later so did my computer. I think they had it planned. That happened oh say...over a year ago. I didn't want to tell my dad though. Oh the disappointed glare! How it hurts! But for cristmas I got an awesome new laptop and I managed to retrieve (most) of my story files off of it and I started looking through my unfinished ones and started thinking that I don't like the way this was going so I got thinking and came up with a few epic ideas. This chapter has a few similarities to the beginning but after that I'm not sure where it's headed. I have an idea but I'm kinda winging it. ut just a heads up I have not watched Teen Titans in years so their personalities may be slightly off though I have watched the first season of Danny Phantom three times in the past month so I shouldn't have to much trouble with personalites. Though keep in mind this is a more Robin based chapter to kind of turn his thinking around. After all he may be obsessed with Slade but he's not completely stupid. He's smart enough to realize he makes mistakes and try to fix them. Anyways this chapter (While short. I am sorry)officially announces my hopeful comeback! I've really misses writing for every one and hope that you guys have not lost patience. Though the couple hundred reviews mixed in with the thousands of unanswered emails did lots to raise my spirits. So again I am very sorry for the wait and I am very proud and happy to give you the newest chapter of Cousin at last! (Wich I sadly do not own TT or DP. Just the first season DVDs of DP)**

Robin frowned as he pounded away at the punching bag, trying to organize his thoughts.

Was Danny truely evil? Could he be trusted? He was family after all. But that didn't always mean something. Look at Raven! Her father was an evil demon that tried to destroy the planet!

He sighed as he came to a slow halt in his frantic punching, his mind swirling around so much it was starting to give him a headache. Perhaps he want to hard on Danny. After all, he was supposed to be helping im to get out of the delinquet stage. In fact, why did his mother call him that? He tried to recall. Late nights, constantly coming home injured, periodic dropping of graes and skipping classes. He sighed, stepping away from the punching bag with a resigned sigh he turned his back before exiting the room.

For a moment he felt lost, unsure as to what to do. he figured that the room would hold Danny for now. It should anyways. Then again it didn't hold Raven and it was meant for her. For a moment he was tempted to rush back in but he stopped himself, trying to calm down and think logically but he found himself unable to for a moment. He sighed, trying to recall further. That ghost had refered to Danny as Phantom. Danny Phantom. He frowned as he suddenly began walking automatically towards his office that he had created for himself. He couldn't help but have a sinking suspicion about what was going on. Was his cousin a villain? And in cahoots with Slade? Or was that vampiric ghost truely lying? Or even the mettelic ghost. But then...why would Danny fight to stay? It could be a part of an elaborate plot or he could really be good. Meaning Robin would owe him a humongous apology. That would be akward and slightly humiliating. But at the same time he just couldn't help but have this uneasy feeling about the entire thing. Was Danny going to turn out like another Terra and betray them? He couldn't face that pain once more and he was sure his team couldn't either.

He sighed as he reached his office, pushing the door open and entering, frowing a bit at the clutter while mentally reminding himself to clean later. He then made his way to his comuter, quickly looging on and accessing the internet. After a moments hesitation he typed in Danny Phantom, bringing up a large amount of pages. After skimming the first few one in particular caught his eye.

_ Danny Phantom good or evil? Your opionions here._

Curious and hoping for a lead Robin clicked the sight, opening a large page with two colunms. On the left side was good and the right was bad. Curiously Robin began reading the various points that people had debated on. There were lots of incriminating evidence such as a kidnapping of the mayor and proprty desstruction but there was also a lot of good things too. The most notable was a rescue he had done from a ghost king. Therefore saving the entire town. There were also smaller things such as terrorizing a local foot ball star, saving an old ladys cat from a tree, haunting local hotspots, being a nuisance, helping some kids from a runaway bus. And other such things. It made his opinion so jumbled. Was Danny good or bad?

He then looked up at some one knocked sharply on his door before Raven entered with a large book in her arms "I went to Amity Park." she said.

She then walked forward before setting the book down on his desk "His sister wanted me to give you this. A scrap book she keeps of her brother. She seems to believe he is good as well." she said pointedly.

Robin flinched before taking the book and slowly opening it, seeing numerous clippings of Danny's heroic deeds both great and small. It seemed his sister had gotten a hold of every single clipping he was in where he had done right. And compared to the complaints online they far outweighed the sighed "I messed up. Didn't i?" he asked.

Raven nodded "And I think you owe your cousin a big apology." she pointed out.

Robin winced before nodding and standing "Yeah. Don't remind me." he muttered.

He then sighed heavily, mentally berating himself. Was he so obssessed with Slade that he was willing to jump to conclusions so quickly without even giving his own cousin a trial period? But before he coud dwell on it for to long the alarms of the Titan Tower began blazing, drawing the attention of the dark sorcerous and boy wonder.

They exchanged quick looks before hurrying to the living room where Cyborg was typing furiously on the computer before bringing up a screen with four glowing figures "Phantom's friends are back." he said angrily.

Once more Robin flinched before clearing his throat "Not friends. Danny's enemies. For the time being I have decided to place my trust in my cousin. I'll get him after we deal with these guys." he announced.

"Don't bother." a second voice answered followed by Danny fading into view with a relieved smile.

He then smirked "That room is useless against me. What was it even used for? I noticed the strange designs. It looks similar to a seal of some sort that one of my friends once showed me." he said.

Raven smiled just a little "It was made to keep me in. it failed." she said.

Danny nodded before looking up at the screen with a serious expression "Spectra, the black ghost. She uses psychology to pick out your weakness and feeds off misery. Bertrand, the green blob, is a shape shifter and works for Spectra. Technus, the one covered in all the technological gadgets, is a master of technology but has a habit of giving really long winded introductions. Walker, the white one, is the warden of the ghost zone prison. He makes up very strict rules that make it so that every single ghost in the ghost zone is on his list for one reason or another. And finally is Klemper, in the pajamas. He may seem harmless and always wants to be your friend but his hugs are highly suffocating and if you make him angry his ice powers are above and beyond dangerous." he said seriously, leaning against a wall.

Robin nodded before looking at Danny "You're our expert here. Will you be helping fight? I noticed you were injured and you were pretty sick earlier..." he said slowly.

Danny sighed "As much as I want to help fight I think I'll sit on the side lines unless you need help. My strength is on the lower side right now. Sorry." he apologized.

Robin nodded before turning to his team "Okay Starfire, you face Klemper. Raven you take Spctra and beastboy, Bertrand. Cyborg, you take down Technus. AndIi'll take care of Walker." he said.

Danny nodded, twirling a thermos in his hands. Where it came from Robin wasn't entirely sure "And once you weaken them I can pull off capturing them."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Yes! An update! Sorry I haven't updated. Being married has made it a lot harder to write. I haven't had as much inspiration or time. But I did update! So hah! I hope that you guys like it. **_

Starfire looked curiously as she put the specter deflector on "And this will help fight the evil ghosts how?" she asked.

Danny smiled tiredly "It deflects ghosts that touch you. Just...don't touch me while wearing it and we'll be fine." he said.

Beast Boy then jumped past him, flexing his musclues "So will this suit let me transform?" he asked.

Danny nodded "The Fenton Peeler designs itself to fit any shape so it should mold to your transformations and still be usable." he said.

Cyborg then frowned "And these?" he asked, holding up his hands.

"Those are the ghost gauntlets. You have a lot of tech on you since your...well...a Cyborg. You wanna hit Technus before he hits you." he said.

He then turned to robin who experimently tested the Jack-o-nine-tails "And that is a ghost proof whip. I don't use it as much but my mom and sister do and they do a lot of hand to hand combat." he said.

Raven then frowned, not having been given anything "And what about me?" she asked.

Danny grinned slyly "You don't need anything. That black dome of yours had full power over me. And I've read the news. Your powers are similar to ghosts. Meaning with your abilities you can hit the ghosts and hit them hard." he said. Raven smiled ever so slightly at that as the ghosts drew nearer to the tower.

Robin then looked at Danny questioningly "Sure you aren't going to fight?" he asked.

Danny sighed "I want to. Believe me. And the second you can't handle it I will jump in. But..."

"He's still feverish. I can feel it from here." Raven commented.

Robin frowned, worry flashing in his eyes "Plus there is your injury. I think we can handle this." he said.

Danny nodded confidently "I trust you guys can." he said.

Robin then looked over as the ghosts reached the tower "Titans go!" he cried.

break

Immediately Starfire flew towards Klemper who smiled widely "Will you be my friend?" he asked, holding out his arms to hug Starfire.

Immediately the Temarian princess grinned widely "Of course my humble friend. We shall celebrate our joyous friendship with a joyous hug." she said eagerly, flying forward and hugging him.

However it seemed that the mere act of hugging was plenty as it caused Klemper to become...slightly over crisped. Starfire seemed a little downtroddened until Klemper was sucked inside the Fenton Thermos "So is he beaten?" she asked.

Danny nodded "One down. Four to go." he said.

Starfire nodded, moving over to help Cyborg who was struggling to keep his tech under his control "Come friend Cyborg I know you have a much stronger of wills than this ball of slime." she encouraged.

Technus frowned, looking at her "Ball of slime? I am Technus! Master of all things tech-ugh!" he was cut off as Cyborg decked him with the ghost gauntlets, launching the ghost into a dizzying into the thermos.

"Three left." Danny grinned. He then glanced over, seeing Raven mediatating while Spectra remained trapped in a black ball.

Curiously Danny floated over to her before noticing Spectra going through a large rant "You know for a fact you are lonely. half demon child. You don't belong with humans or demons. A little freak is what you are." Spectra said.

Danny smirked, uncapping the thermos "You know Spectra. If I recall that is the same thing you said to me. Looks like your a bit out dated." he said as he sucked her up.

Raven looked at him in amusement "Are these your easy enemies?" she asked.

Danny shrugged "Depends on the time. Klemper yes. Technus...as long as he hasn't upgraded. And Spectra...depends on the kind of week I've had. Walkers a bit of a push over. And Bertrand...Beast Boy may need assistance. But since they are both shape shifters they should do fine." he said as robin weakened Walker enough to capture. Immediately after Bertrand crashed into a window, dazed which allowed for the final capture.

Danny frowned "Somethings not right. Even with all of these ghosts they aren't that fight was way to easy. Almost like it was-"

"A distraction." Danny gasped but couldn't even fully turned before Skulker slammed into him forcing them both to the ground.

Danny coughed harshly, trying to force oxygen back into his abused lungs while his back protested the weight on his still very tender injury. "Figures you'd be here." he muttered.

Skulker grinned, looking up at Robin "So will you release Slade's apprentice to me?" he asked.

Robin frowned "We know you were lying. We know Danny's good." he said. Skulker frowned, pressing a hand into Danny spine as he turned to face the teen. Unfortunetly it was right along Danny's healing injury which made his yelp in pain.

Skulker frowned, turning back to Danny curiously before grinning, roughly tracing the injury which made Danny gasp in pain "So my blade did get you. I was worried. But now you're that much more of a target." he said, a long blade rising from his suit.

Danny flinched, struggling to get away. instincually he turned intangible, trying to escape through the ground but Skulker turned intangible as well, cancelling it out. Suddenly Skulker tumbled to the side as Robin crashed into him, knocking him away from Danny. Danny scrambled to run before his back flared in pain making him tumble to the ground once more, shivering as continuous flares of pain ran down his spine. He could feel blood trickling out of the bandages to slowly drip down his back. His vision was starting to go blurry. it became painfully obvious he was in much worst condition than he thought. Once more he was suddenly slammed into the ground before Skulker roughly moved Danny to lay flat on his back, the rocks digging into Danny's already sensitive skin.

Skulker sneered "Try as you might to get away whelp but I had orders to take you in. Wether you want to or not. Plasmius and Slade have their plans for you and Robin." he said quietly so that only Danny could hear.

Danny frowned, sturggling more "You won't win. Because if you haven't heard...I'm Danny Phantom!" he said before unleashing his ghostly wail, knocking Skulker back and into the air.

He continued his wail, feeling his energy steadily draining him bit by bit as Skulker's suit tore up more and more, revealing the small frog like ghost inside. Finally once he was left with nothing but Skulker's original body Danny allowed the energy to wash away as the rings circled his body, changing him back to normal. He panted as he fell to the ground, his head spinning in rabid circles. He vaguely heard someone calling his name and seeing several blurry figures hurrying to his side. He struggled to regain his focus but for how hard he seemed to try it seemed to get only fuzzier. Finally though he saw a purple shadow go over him before a wave of familiar black energy washed over him. Realizing he was safe he allowed himself to slowly drift into unconsciousness.

break

Raven frowned worriedly as she kept watch over Danny who was now laying in a bed in the infirmary, still out cold. Also in the room was Robin, pacing worriedly as he occasionally glanced over at Danny. Raven then turned to a small black ball floating next to her where Skulker sat sulking.

She peered at him curiously, the slightest of smirks on her face "Your not as much of a threat as we thought. Are you?" she asked. Skulker frowned, turning away.

Seeing that Raven frowned "What are Slade and Plasmius up to?" she asked seriously.

Skulker scoffed "You honestly think I would tell you? I'm not Technus." he said.

Robin smirked, holding up the thermos "Oh really? Technus was the loudmouth. Raven, think you could switch them?" he asked.

Raven nodded "Yes. Easily." she said.

Skulker smirked "You honestly think we would tell him anything?" he asked. Robin frowned, his mind running through ways to get the little glob to talk.

Raven however frowned, pushing a button "Starfire can you come to the infirmary? Your...assistance is required." she said.

Robin frowned "Isn't she still wearing the specter deflector?" he asked.

Raven nodded, smiling in amusement "Yes. And if we tell her about how Skulker here wants to be her friend then we will see if it's possible to see if ghost frogs taste good extra crispy." she said.

Skulker's eyes immediately widened "Wait! I'll tell you everything! I don't know all of their plans but I know enough." he said.

Robin nodded "We're listening." he said.

Skulker sighed in resignation "It's Plasmius's plan. The other ghosts were not supposed to be strong. You wre supposed to beat them easily while I looked for the whelp. Depending on how you were still treating him. But seeing as he was helping you fight I was supposed to either trick him into coming with or force him. Obviously I failed so Plasmius will come up with a counter attack. He wants Phantom and Slade wants Robin and you won't be able to stop them." he said.

Raven frowned, turning to Robin "What do we do?" she asked.

Robin shook his head "Right now there isn't anything we really can do." he said gravely, glancing over at the downed half ghost.

He sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair "These guys are tough. Not to mention they can come through our walls at anytime. I think right now...we need to split up. Raven, I want you to take Danny and go to Fenton Works. Lay low there. If they ask...we may have to make something up. Unless Danny can wake up and tell us another place to hide out. The rest of us will split up. Contact me when Danny is awake. He knows how to fight these ghosts. He will know best what to do. But until we have his help we don't have the luxury of staying together against an enemy who has already attacked us on our homefront twice. And even with the weapons Danny gave us we are no match if a bigger group comes." he told her, looking torn.

Raven nodded, understanding the severity of the situation "I will take Danny and go immediately while you explain the situation." she said.

She then glanced at Robin with a slight softening in her eyes "Be careful Robin." she said quietly.

Robin nodded "I will be. You be careful too. And take care of Danny. You seem to have more effect on these ghosts than the rest of us so you can protect him. Also my aunt Maddie is a ghost hunter. If you get to her she can help you." he said.

Raven nodded, placing a black bubble around Danny and lifting him into the air. She then quietly slipped out of the room leaving Robin struggling to figure out how he was going to tell his team that they needed to split up.

break

Raven frowned as she once more appeared in front of Fenton Works for the second time thiat week. She took a quick glance back at Danny to confirm he was still unconscious before moving through the walls into the house. The first thing she noticed was the house was much emptier than the last time she came. She was slightly worried for a moment before recalling school would be in session. And Danny's parents were probably at work. Realizing this she moved Danny to the couch before sitting on a chair. She looked around with a trace of boredom, not quite sure of what to do for the time being. With another sigh she glanced over at Danny before rising back to her feet, heading back up to Danny's room. She looked around curiously, seeing just your average teenagers room. There were some NASA posters, CD's next to the bed, a computer. It was fairly plain. She then frowned as a small thump caught her attention from downstairs.

Quickly she headed back out to the hall, pausing as she saw Danny rubbing his head from where he had fallen from the couch. "You okay?" Raven asked as she headed downstairs towards him.

Danny looked up with blurry eyes, managing a small smile "I feel like I've been his with a behemoth but yeah. Where are we?" he asked.

Raven smiled ironically "Fenton Works. Robin's idea. Unfortunetly with these ghosts we can't take them on alone. So until you recover we are splitting up." she explained.

Danny sighed "Plasmius can't be beaten. I can only win through petty tricks and cheating." he said bitterly.

Raven felt the wave of bitterness from him along with an internal loathing.

Timidly she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to think of what Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, or even Beastboy would say in this type of situation. They were the outspoken Titans. Not her.

"Danny...Sometimes it takes cheap tricks. But what matters is that you can conquer over them. Because it's more important to beat the evil people." she said.

Danny sighed "I know. I know. It's just that it's hard for me that he is so powerful. What if he does win? What if this time I can't beat him? I always wonder if he will actually beat me?" he asked. Raven frowned, feeling another feeling coming off of him.

One she couldn't discern what it was. "This battle isn't the only thing your worried about...is it?" she asked.

Danny sighed heavily "Your right. Being home has me worried. as long as we are here my parents will probably find out. What if they don't accept me? If they don't accept me then Vlad is the only one I can go to for help and I don't want that." he whispered.

That Raven could understand. Better than her team mates.

"You're afraid they will only accept one half of you. because you are two things. And I'm guessing Vlad is the only one who will understand you. But Danny...what you don't understand is that you are a hero. You do realize that the Teen Titans give heroes who don't have a home a place to call home? If say this fails and your parents don't accept you or don't win and you lose everything you can stay with us. We may be a new team of heroes and we may have our differences. We may even lose sometimes. And sometimes very badly at that. But we always welcome newcomers to the team. And as Robin's cousin then you would be welcomed even faster." she said.

Danny sighed at that, his shoulders slumping in relief "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me." he said.

He then frowned, straightening up "Something is up." he said, looking outside. He then slowly stood up, moving to the tv and turning it on.

Immediately the half ghost and dark Titan tensed at seeing Jump City. "And as you can see this is a massive attack on Jump City and it appears as though the Teen Titans have been captured. It would appear that the Titan's only hope would be with Raven who does not seem to be among them. Raven we beg of you to be careful with whatever plans you have to rescue your comrads." the reporter said.

Danny scowled, turnning off the TV "Vlad." he spat dangerously.

Raven however frowned, glancing over at him "Don't you even dare. Your sick. And your injured. We need a plan of attack before we charge in." she said.

Danny just avoided her gaze "I have a plan. Attack." he said simply.

Raven frowned, floating in front of him to meet his gaze "Danny. You said it yourself. petty tricks and cheating right? Well right now we need to cheat. You know him better. Does he have any weaknesses?" she asked.

Danny frowned, a thoughtful look on his face as he pondered this.

He then frowned as the door opened and a figure entered, stopping in surprise "Danny?" they asked.

Abruptly a sly devious smile crossed his face as he unsteadily stood "Raven? May I introduce to you Vlad's greatest weakness?" he said before turning to the figure with a small smile "Hey mom, I need a favor."


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! Update! So here's the deal. I have been writing, I swear. Unfortunetly I have internet access once a week. If I'm lucky. Luckily my husband and I are getting wireless so hopefully I can start posting more soon. But right now it's been tricky because I've had only hours a week to catch up on my reading, emails, and other online activities. So lets cross our fingers the internet comes soon! I miss being online...**

**Don't own DP or TT**

Maddie looked back in forth in confusion from her son to Raven "Danny...I thought you were supposed to be at your cousins." she said quietly.

Danny smiled ironically "Yeah, kind of a long story. Turns out, he's a Teen Titan. And he's been captured. Oh and mom, meet Raven of the Teen Titans. Raven, this is my mom Maddie." he introduced.

He then turned to Raven with a vicious smile "So here's the deal. Not only does my mom have killer experience with kicking ghost butt but Vlad? Yeah, he's helplessly in love with her. With her help this could help take Vlad out. But that still leaves Slade." he said.

Raven smiled grimly "Get Robin out and he can tackle Slade. Trust me." she said.

Danny nodded before turning to his mom, his face finally growing serious. "Mom," he started, taking a deep breath and meeting her eyes "I know I've screwed up. And I know I have know right to ask for your help. But we need it. There are a lot of people in danger right now and something has to be done. But if you do help...I promise you that you will not ever look at the world in the same way. Because if you agree to this you enter my world. And it's a lot different than you ever imagined." he said quietly.

Maddie hesitated before her eyes steeled up "I understand. Just tell me what's going on." she said.

Danny sighed in relief before smiling gratefully at her. He then shook his head, his expression becoming serious once more "To start out Vlad Masters is not who you think he is." he said quietly.

Maddie looked confused but at Danny's next words her blood ran cold "He's also a half ghost named Vlad Plasmius and he's trying to kill dad." he said.

Maddie slowly moved to a chair, sitting in a stunned silence "I knew he was still a little mad at your father but...to kill him? And half ghost? How is that possible?" she asked desperately.

Danny winced, looking down "It comes with an intense blast of ectoplasmic energy that fuses with your DNA. But it's like the ectoplasm only coats the human DNA, allowing them to turn from human form to a ghostly one but with full access to ghostly powers as a human." he explained.

Maddie looked at him, confusion in her eyes "How do you know this? About Vlad being a half ghost. And how it's possible?" she asked.

Danny sighed, holding up his hand and allowing the ghostly energy to circle it "Because the same thing happened to me." he said quietly.

Maddie's eyes grew wide with horror as she stared at her sons hand. But Danny then dispelled it, clenching his hand in a fist "Vlad knows all about me. I'm the only other one besides him. Well...was but that's a long story. He wants me to abandon dad and join him. But he's evil so I won't. I've literally had to fight tooth and nail to avoid that future. Instead I've been fighting against him and all the other ghosts that try and take over Amity." he said.

Maddie frrowned at this, growing slightly thoughtful "That's why you always come home late. Or why your constantly hurt. But why didn't you tell us?" she asked.

Raven smiled at that "He's a half ghost living in the home of professional ghost hunters. I can understand him being reluctant." she commented.

Maddie nodded at that "I'll consent to that." she said. She then turned to Danny, a hint of guilt lining her face "Have we ever...hurt you?" she asked.

Danny shivered "Specter Deflecter. Worst invention ever." he commented.

He then grinned sheepishly "That's why I didn't want you touching me during that camp out. Luckily Vlad kinda shorted out my powers when you put it on me. Otherwise I'd have been cooked. Literally. Lucilky for me I manage to switch it to him. I think he was more than a little 'shocked' to say the least." he joked.

He then looked thoughtful "Other than that, nothing. Occasionally you guys landed a hit but nothing ever painful. More like a small sting. I'm a lot stronger that you guys ever gave me credit for." he said casually.

Maddie was starting to become curious after he told her that, making her guilt go down "Who is your ghost half?" she asked.

Danny flinched at that one, looking down before mumbling something incoherently.

Maddie frowned, cocking her head to the side "What was that?" she asked.

Danny took a shaky breath before nervously reaching her eyes "Danny Phantom." he said quietly.

Once more that shell shocked look crossed Maddie's face and she stared at Danny as though he was something foriegn. Danny sighed at this, glancing at Raven for support but she shot him a silent look. Seeing this he turned back to his mother, his eyes pained "I never wanted you to find out. But I have been trying to be a hero. I promise. Just sometimes I get thrown into buildings, or the ghosts dodge my attacks, or I get framed for something. I have a lot of enemies out there that are much stronger than I am. And a lot smarter. Sometimes it's all I can do to survive." he said softly.

He then smiled "But your weapons help. That Fenton Thermos is a life saver. Plus Sam, Tucker, and Jazz help. And I do have some ghostly allies. Including a whole realm of them. I do have friends that help support me. And having these abilities has been amazing. I can do so much. I wouldnt trade this for the world." he said with a soft smile.

Maddie sighed at that "I'm glad your happy Danny. And I think I have been seeing more of the good Phantom's done. I just...wasn't wanting to see it. It may be hard for me to get used to it but I think I can live with it." she said, smiling softly.

Danny grinned at that "Thanks mom." he said.

He then turned to Raven who came forward, her own expression slightly thoughtful "You said you have ghostly allies? How many would be willing to help fight?" she asked.

Danny cringed at that "Uh...Pandora can't leave, Wulf's currently hiding from Walker, Frostbite...might be willing to help if you are okay with an army of yeti's running through the streets." he said.

Raven cringed and Danny shrugged helplessly "Clockwork can't help and Danni...well, she's currently AWOL. Last I knew she was exploring the world." he said.

He then shrugged "My allies are usually there to help only in the major emergencies. Like...Frostbite's a medic for ghosts with an ice core." he said.

Maddie blinked, her curiosity peaked "You have an ice core?" she asked.

Danny chuckled "Yeah." he said before growing thoughtful.

Finally he smiled ever so deviously "The Red Huntress. It's a gamble but she may help us. Maybe. We have a...temporary truce. I think." he said sheepishly.

Maddie frowned "She's that freelance ghost hunter, right? I didn't think she was a ghost." she said.

Danny shook his head "She's not. She goes to my school." he said.

He then frowned "But she recieved her suits from a ghost. Both suits. One from Vlad and the other from Technus. So it's a gamble. If Vlad still has any control over her suits then she will become an enemy to us and an asset to Vlad." he said.

Raven shook her head "Then no. Sounds like none of your allies can help us. But..." she paused, turning to Maddie "If I can supply fighters could you supply weapons?" she asked.

Maddie nodded "But I thought the Titans were captured?" she questioned.

Raven nodded "But only the main part. We are the leading force. There are actually about fifty of us. But right now I'm thinking just Titan's East should do it." she said.

Danny however shook his head "No. We will need all the backup we can get. I actually have an idea in pertaining to the Red Huntress. Mom...if you got a hold of her suit could you duplicate the technology? She's a ninth degree black belt. Even without the ghost hunting equipment I'm more scared of her than you and dad, no offense." he said with an apologetic grin.

Maddie frowned "Sounds like she's a force to be reckoned with if this goes wrong." she said quietly.

Danny nodded gravely "If this goes wrong then we lose a gamble. However she really likes Fenton me. And like I said, her and Phantom have a shaky truce. She recently helped me rescue someone very important to me. And I...I trust her. I trust that she will do the right thing when faced with the choice. However she will also be very likely to take a few shots at me. I just want you guys to trust her too." he said.

Raven frowned, turning to Maddie "I will let you call this. It's Danny's life but he trusts her. But if you can't duplicate the suit then it's no use anyways. She'd be a liability." she said.

Maddie straightened up "I can do it. I have no doubts in my skills. Just bring her here. I already have some experiments I've been doing after watching her so I will start working on them while you get her." she said.

She then turned to Raven "I may need your help. Some of the stuff requires two hands to put together." she said.

Raven nodded, turning to Danny "Be careful. There are a lot of people who have their lives on the line right now." she cautioned.

Danny nodded, his eyes blazing "I understand. That's why I'm going to take this risk. Why I'm taking all of these risks. Because this is one gamble that I won't lose."

break

Danny took a deep breath as he stood in front of Valerie's apartment door. This was a big step and despite his words he still had that little bit of doubt. But he shook them off. He had way to many people relying on him to back out now. Slowly he knocked, waiting for someone to answer while hoping his heart would slow down from it's frantic state. He almost flinched when Valerie answered the door, eyes widening in surprise before she smiled widely, moving forward and hugging Danny "I heard you were sent to live with a cousin. What are you doing here?" she asked happily.

Danny sighed heavily before meeting her eyes "Valerie...I need your help. It's a matter of life and death." he said quietly.

Valerie's eyes widened as concern filled her "Everything okay?" she asked.

Danny shook his head "Can I come in?" he asked.

Valerie nodded, stepping wordlessly aside to allow him entrance. She then lead him to the living room, hesitating at seeing her father standing there "Um...we'll just be in my room." she said.

Danny however stopped "He needs t hear this too." he said quietly.

Valerie hesitated, sitting slowly. "What's going on?" Damon Grey asked suspisciously.

Danny sighed, crossing his arms "My cousin...is actually Robin of the Teen Titans. And he's been captured by Vlad Plasmius. Along with most of the rest of the Titans." he said.

Valerie tensed, her eyes flashing "Why would you tell me this?" she asked, her tone guarded.

Danny groaned, burying his head in his hands "When you first started out. You came across Sam and I in the bushes and you said 'Ew, loser love.' We both recognized your voice." he said softly.

He then looked at her with a twinge of desperation "That's why I'm asking your help. To stop Plasmius once more. I know you worked with Phantom to stop him the first time." he said.

Valerie was tense but she looked away, her eyes dark "I know about Vlad. That Plasmius and Masters is the same person. I saw him. I went back after Phantom left." she said softly.

Danny frowned "You know? Great, another thing for him to take out on me." he muttered.

He then shook his head, meeting Val squarely in the eyes "All the more reason for me to ask your help. Vlad has Robin, Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg help captive. Only Raven got out. If you come with us my mother will help modify your equipment so Vlad has no control over it. But we need your help Val. Your the only one who I trust enough to help with this. But in doing this your father needs to agree too." he said, meeting Damon's eyes.

Damon frowned "And who will protect Valerie if even the Titans are useless against this Plasmius? And what do you mean Plasmius is Masters? What is going on?" he demanded.

Danny hesitated before steeling himself "Vlad is what is called a halfa. A half ghost half human hybrid. There are only three of us in existence." he said quietly, looking knowingly at Valerie.

Valerie's eyes widened in horror "Your half..." she whispered.

Danny nodded "I am telling you this because I trust you. I am actually a halfa as well. Vlad is my arch enemy. He has been for months. He wants to kill my dad and marry my mother. He also wants me to renounce my dad and become his evil apprentice. But I have been fighting him as best I could. But right now it's gettinng to the point where I can't fight alone anymore. I need help. And I can't ask Sam or Tucker because they are only human. And they don't have the same training you do. To be honest your a lot scarier in a fight than my parents." he said honestly.

Valerie frowned "Do your parents know?" she asked.

Danny sighed "I told my mom today. Asking for her help to. Vlad is helplessly in love with her and we need that advantage." he said quietly.

He then took a deep breath before looking at Valerie nervously "You've...met my ghost half." he said quietly.

Valerie nodded, looking at him clculatingly "Your Phantom. Aren't you?" she asked solenmly, earning a startled and disbelieving look from her father.

Danny nodded "How long have you known?" he asked.

Valerie shook her head "Not long. I was thinking about Danielle. And her human form, how similar it looked to yours. And I just guessed. This only confirms it." she said tonelessly.

Danny nodded in acceptance of her reasoning "Do you blame me?" he whispered.

Valerie sighed heavily "I did. But after Danielle I just thought...you had to be good. Vlad tried to kill her but you were ready to risk everything to save her. Your life, your health, your own freedom even. I trust you because of that." she said, looking at her father.

Damon sighed this time, looking at Danny "Will you protect my daughter?" he asked.

Danny nodded "Yes. With my life if I have to." he swore.

Damon nodded, looking at Valerie "I'm not entirely sure what's going on but I think this is...a little more serious than just Amity Park. I don't want you to goI wish it could be anyone else who could go." he said, shooting a small glare at Danny who flinched.

But then Damon sighed "But I think you should. Just...be careful." he said quietly.

Valerie nodded before turning to Danny "I just need to pack some clothes. Should I meet you at Fenton Works?" she asked.

Danny nodded, his eyes dancing "And this time...bring your hunting gear. We're doing some major ghost hunting.

Valerie smirked at that "Don't worry. This hunter is ready to play." she responded back.


End file.
